clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Str!ng
'''Str!ng '''is the father of $creen, and is a Good member of the Str00del Force and the Romans. After $creen betrayed him by becoming leader of the Romans and banishing Metalmanager to Owcatraz, he was invited to become a member of the Romans and he happily accepted. Later he was invited to join the Str00del Forceand he accepted this as well. Background Str!ng was found in a dark alley on July 13, 1967. The puffle Mabel found him, and was sadly nice enough to take care of him. Str!ng was raised by Mabel until 1978, when Mabel revealed the truth that he was adopted and was ready to go his own way. Str!ng left the company of Mabel gladly, starting his own life. Eventually he made it to Dorkugal, where he became the friend of some Nerds. When Str!ng turned 15, him and another Nerd, named G0SH, confessed their love for each other and ran away from Dorkugal. While escaping from Dorkugal, Str!ng tripped over a piece of string, which was what made G0SH give him the nickname "Str!ng". They weren't sure where they were going in the first place, but Jerks were following them at every turn. Eventually they neared South Pole City, and the Jerks cornered them. Little did they know, they were near Str!ng's original birthplace, and Mabel saved them(why in the world did she do that?). G0SH and Str!ng thanked Mabel, but she was gone already. By the time they reaached South Pole City, they were welcomed warmly. Str!ng and G0SH made a new life there, and eventually had a chick named $creen. Just months after Screen was born, what used to be a street gang of penguins turned into an extremely royal and bossy group of penguins called the Romans, and they began to terrorize the penguins. At first, Str!ng didn't really care much about this, but when he realized Screen might be in danger, he told South Pole City to rebel against the Romans. They formed a group called The Vikings, and they fought the Romans almost immediately. They failed, but no penguins were killed. The Vikings and the Romans fought for years on end. When $creen was 10 years old, G0SH was killed in a tragic battle, making Str!ng filled with guilt. $creen eventually joined the Vikings, and Str!ng was proud of him. However, $creen was quick to quit, and he joined the Str00del Force instead. For years and years Str!ng, filled with hatred and guilt, continued to fight against the Romans, and soon became the Vikings' leader. In another fight against the Romans, Str!ng encountered Screen as part of the Romans, and Str!ng, mad at his son, began to fight with him. However, Metalmanager arrived quickly and banished Screen in Owcatraz forever. Str!ng lives today as the proud leader of the Romans, hoping to find peace between the two clans. Trivia *G0SH already had a crush before marrying Str!ng. *Str!ng had no name before G0SH named him. Mabel never called him by a name. *His name is pronounced "String". See also *Metalmanger *G0SH *$creen Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Vikings